Just Once
by ihavenocluewhattoname
Summary: Ggio Vega is starting a new high school with his five other siblings. There he meets new friends, and starts anew from his old life. AU, and everybody is human. Please review as this is my first Bleach story.PS,Barragan is the daddy, and Ggio is adopted.


I'm bored. So I've decided to do a Ggio story! Plus, my brother was playing MW2 in my room (my room has the PS3 and his has the PS2 and GameCube) and my other brother was playing his legos on my bed.), so I was able to use the

computer without any of my parents complaining. So I give you this. This story is going to be AU, and some of the characters may be a bit OC, since I am currently following the manga (I've just read chapter 417 yesterday! I like Ichigo

with his hair long, and so, I might or might not capture the character's impression. Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. And I love his artwork. PS, if anybody did this story already, I'm sorry, I meant no harm, and I would really

like to read your version : )

Just Once Chapter One

Ggio sighed as he walked towards the tall beige walls that held the plaque that read Onsen High School. He forlornly looked at the gates, and sighed once again, pushing a hand through his now short hair, wishing the school hadn't

required him to cut the braid he worked so hard to grow. His face was one of indignation as he recalled the conversation he had with his adopted father, Barragan Luisenbarn earlier that week.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean by that Barragan?" Ggio asked his elderly guardian, an angry expression on his face. "Why can't we stay here in the house we're in now? Why do we have to move?" Barragan sighed, eyeing his youngest adopted

charge with patience only an old man his age could have. "We have to move because our family's gotten too big and I got a job transfer to another city. Besides, the house we're going to move into is four stories tall and has enough

bedrooms for at least two of you!" Barragan then lowered his head and whispered, "Besides, my sister and her three daughters are going to live with us too." Ggio just looked at him, shock written all over his face. "You let your sister,

who is twenty years younger than you, boss you around?" Barragan looked up, and stated plainly "You know how she is. She's very scary when she doesn't have things her way." Ggio just looked on, indignation written all over his face.

"You'll also be starting Onsen High School in September. I've already signed up you, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Nelliel, and Tesla in that school. I'll have to buy six pairs of uniform though." Ggio just looked at him, annoyance written all

over his face. "And when were you going to tell us this, old man?" Ggio asked, respect for his guardian lost in a fit of 5'6" rage (let's just make him this tall, kay?). "Tomorrow during dinner." Barragan calmly stated as he watched the black

haired teenager destroy the table that was in between them with a variety of punches. "You know you're going to have to pay for that." Barragan just looked at his youngest now cradle his bruised and probably fractured left wrist. "Here

are the rules for the school. Learn them." Barragan the reached into his pocket and took out a small blue pamphlet. Ggio just looked at the hand that was holding the pamphlet and rudely grabbed it, a "Humph!" making its way past his

lips. Ggio then ran out of the room, and climbed the wooden stairs and got off at the second floor. There, he opened the wooden door that indicated his and Ulquiorra's room, and found his mentioned brother sleeping in his twin bed.

Ulquiorra's normally expressionless face was broken by the smirk he had and the hands that were sprawled over the sides. Ggio sighed and sat down on Ulquiorra's bed, his being occupied. He lay down on his back and read the flyer,

wincing as his left wrist throbbed under the slight use. _These are some stupid rules_. He thought as he flipped through the pamphlet, taking note that the school prohibited long hair in boys (shoulder length hair was acceptable though),

and that the classes started at 9:05 am and ended at 3:30 pm for freshman and juniors, but started at 8:05 and ended at 2:30pm for seniors. Also, there was a uniform policy. The boys had to wear a short or long sleeve shirt, a black

sweater vest for fall, a black sweater with the school's logo on it in winter, a black tie, and black slacks. The girls wore the same, except they had to wear a gray skirt. Ggio sighed and threw the pamphlet across the room, the paper

hitting Ulquiorra. Ggio moved his hands towards the back of his head, fingering the braid that had always been there, and wincing as his hand made contact with the head board. "HEY GGIO AND ULQUI!" Both Ggio and Ulquiorra leapt up

from their bed, looking at their green haired sister with the insanely big boobs that had entered their room. ". . . Nelliel, what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Barry asked me to bandage Ggio's

hand. He said he had hurt it." Nelliel looked at Ggio's wrist, which now looked like several bruises were starting to make themselves known. "Now, what did you do Ggio?" Nelliel asked, crossing the room and bringing a roll of bandages,

gauze, and a tube of antiseptic cream with her. ". . . . I broke a table." Ggio faced away from the tick that had formed in Nelliel's face and the smile that had frozen here. With her scar, she looked intimidating. "Now, why would you do

that?" Nelliel asked in a sweet voice, all the while making Ulquiorra gulp, and leave the room, making Ggio handle the wrath of his 17 year old sister. "I was mad. Barragan said that he was gonna transfer us to a new high school." Ggio

then looked up when he felt her sit down on the bed and saw that his sister's face had lost the anger and she had a look of serenity on her. "Dad probably moved us because he wanted us to be happy. Besides, the house we're in now

has a hole in the back room. Do you really want to live like this?" Ggio stared at his sister as she carefully applied the cream and began to wrap the gauze around his wrist. "There! All done!" Nelliel put the remaining bandages and gauze

in a tight roll and stood up. You better check your uniform. Dad's gonna order a small for you, me, Tesla, and Ulquiorra, and a medium for Nnoitra and Grim. He already ordered them online." Ggio looked up, and nodded, his wrist now

covered tightly in bandages. "All right."

END FLASHBACK

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )

Ggio sighed and his bandaged wrist. All of his other siblings except Grimmjow had already entered the school and had gotten their schedules. Ggio fingered his new black sweater vest and tie. and freshly cut hair, already missing the

feeling of not having to wear uniform at his old school. "Well, here goes nothing." He walked alongside the red brick building and entertained himself by looking at the ground at his new shoes, black ones in which his father had bought

for every boy. Ggio then entered the main school grounds and was met immediately with a soft surface. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Ggio looked up and his head collided with a harder surface. Ggio cradled his head and

faintly heard a panicked "I'm so sorry!" Ggio muttered an "Its fine." all the while struggling not to shed a tear. "I have a hard head." The soft voice entered Ggio's pained noggin, and he opened his golden amber eyes, coming face to face

with big gray ones and head full of burnt orange hair. "My name is Orihime Inoue. What's yours?" The hard headed girl smiled at Ggio and extended a hand. The girl called Orihime then pulled him up and waited for a reply. "My name is

Ggio Vega. I'm a freshman and starting here today."

I have to say, I'm proud of myself. I finished this chapter within two days, where normally it would have taken about a week. Please review as this is my first Bleach story. Ggio might have some crushes later on! Though I'm not sure.

Hmm…though I think I only managed to finish this chapter because my brother and my mom are going to AE and H&M, so I have to take care of my other brother…..Hmmm. Oh, the school hours are my own high schools hours, but it's

9:05 am -3:30 pm for freshman and sophomores, and 8:05am – 2:30 pm for juniors and seniors. My own high school doesn't have uniform, but throughout my elementary and middle school, I had to wear this uniform. Which I hated… ugh.

Elementary School Uniform (just erase spaces)

Burgundy Version of this

H t t p : / / w w w . l a n d s e n d . c o m / p p / U n i f o r m D r i f t e r S w e a t e r V e s t ~ 1 7 1 4 9 6 _ - 1 . h t m l ? b c c = y & a c t I o n = o r d e r _ m o r e & s k u _ 0 = : : B U R & C M _ M E R C H = I D X _ 0 0 0 1 3 _0000000682

Burgundy Gray Plaid Version

H t t p : / / w w w . l a n d s e n d . c o m / p p / U n i f o r m P laidAli n e S k irt~171581_?bcc=y&action=order_more&sku_0=::IWD&CM_MERCH=IDX_00013_0000000682

And a matching tie with that and a white collared shirt.

Middle school/Junior High Uniform

Black Skirt

H t t p : / / w w w . l a n d s e n d . c o m / p p / S t y l e P a g e – 2 5 0 2 1 1 _ B Q . h t m l ? C M _ M E R C H = R E C - _ - F P P P -_-GGT-_-2-_-250211-_-219455

A white collared shirt and black tie and this

H t t p : / / w w w . l a n d s e n d . c o m / p p / F I n e G a u g e B u t t o n f r o n t C a r d ig a n ~ 2 1 3 1 2 9 _ 5 9 . h t m l ? b c c = y & a c t io n = o r d e r _ m o r e & s k u _ 0 = : : B L A & C M _ M E R C H = I D X _ 0 0 0 13_0000000682&origin=index

And that would be my uniform and I am laughing at my brother for having to wear the male version of my elementary school uniform.

ihavenocluwhattoname : P


End file.
